


Listen to my voice.

by Butman911



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: One dark late evening, Nero came to Kyrie to apologize. And talk about what really bothers him.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	Listen to my voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Actions take place before the events of the fourth part. Nero injured his arm about two weeks ago.  
> The guys here are 16 years old

"Dear Diary,

Nero bothers me very much. After our last trip to the forest, he became very aggressive and constantly went somewhere, and today at lunch he screamed at me: and by the way, he had never done this before. I’m really worried, because his arm is still broken ... He doesn’t even let me help him with- ”

An unexpected knock on the door interrupts Kyrie from pouring out her thoughts on the white pages of her personal diary. That autumn night, the full moon froze a huge diskon a clear black sky, therefore the girl sat comfortably on a windowsill near an open window.

Closing the diary with a pen there, Kiri quickly approaches the door of his room, stepping barefoot on the cold floor. The hem of a nightly white dress is just below the knee, slightly sway from a light draft in the room.

She expects to see the Credo, immediately opening the door, but instead stands in front of her...

\- Nero? What happened? It's already midnight, it's too late.

A disheveled boy of about sixteen stands on the threshold, reflecting with pale blue eyes the sparkle of the fireplace lights behind Kyrie. She is charmingly a few centimeters taller than him, but this difference was almost never noticeable to anyone.

\- Kyrie... - Nero's voice trembles.

He is standing in not pajamas at all, no; in his street clothes, in which usually walk all over Fortune. Stylish black scarf over the coat - like a cherry on a cake. And is easy to guess that he had not even gone to bed yet.

\- May I come in?

Kyrie warmly breaks into a sweet-kind smile, and lets the unexpected guest into her room. She subconsciously fears that the Kredo would catch them at such a late hour. Nero throws off his coat on a chair, clearly feeling at ease, and sits down on the edge of the made-up bed. The girl locks the heck from the inside of the door.

\- I wanted to apologize for... for yelling at you during the lunch. Sorry, - he, squinting from the light of the fireplace, watches her; how she gently sits next to him on the bed closer. Loose dark-red hair beautifully shine in the moonlight. - I don’t know what came over me...

\- But I am not at all angry or offended, - she replies quietly, slightly lowering her head, looking at his gypsum arm with some enthusiasm. Poor boy. Poor-poor.

\- Nero, - Kyrie gently touches his healthy hand; the guy, slightly drooping, shudders noticeably. - Please tell me... what's going on?

Inside him, everything is bent on conscience, coupled with terrible thoughts, but he finds the strength in himself, raising his head, awkwardly stumble upon shining amber eyes under the crackle of logs in the fireplace. In room smells of cinnamon and oranges. In the end, he would not have come to his friend just so late.

\- I can’t understand it by myself, - from such soft touches goose bumps run along the spine. - Maybe it's stupid, but after that fight in the forest, something seemed to change in me. Something is napped inside me before that. My-

He stops short, not letting himself saying about his hand. The Kredo from the very beginning made it clear that Kyrie should not know anything: neither that which actually was in the forest, nor that the hand of Nero became ugly-demonic, with scaly crevices and an unusually beautiful blue glow. So silly.

\- All of this worries me. You and your brother are always so kind to me that I sometimes wonder: Am I worthy of such an attitude? You are my only family, - Nero turns his face toward the wide-open window. At the bottom of the dark pupils, anger toward himself splashes. - And I am afraid to harm you two someday. What if I'm really cursed, Kiri?

For a minute she is silent, giving Nero plenty time to speak out. Now he is far from feels good - after that forest ambush for several days in a row he cried out from nightmares - Kyrie remembers this very well. She also remembers how in the silence of night he whispered something incomprehensible, inhuman and spoke all about some kind of power; that he needs it more. And the worried girl could not help but sit with him all night long, when guy an unconscious with a broken arm screamed and could not wake up. The next morning, he listened to all the retelling from the lips of his girlfriend with a white face.

\- Dear Nero, - moving closer to him: so that foot to foot, Kyrie hugs the guy’s brush with both hands, which makes him look in her direction with great hope in his eyes. - You, however, are not worthy of me and Kredo: you are worthy of more. Much more. I really value you, and my brother, too, and therefore, no matter how fate happens - even if you are cursed - we will still love you. Why? Because you are Nero, brave in heart and kind person. You always care about others; you always strive to help and support everyone, trust me. We have known each other all our lives, and believe me that I know you better than anyone.

With her fingertips, she touches the white hair, tucking weightlessly one lock behind a boy’s ear. Nero's eyes are focused only on Kyrie - he has already drowned in her sweet speeches and eyes.

\- You are the most incredible of all that I know. Don't be afraid of anything, Nero, I will always be with you. No matter what happens, I won’t leave you. After all, we are closest the people to each other, right?

The boy almost suffocates from such words, drowns headlong in this viscous love and can no longer stand: he leans forward, wrapping his healthy hand around the thin waist of the interlocutor. Under her slightly taken aback look rests his head on her knees and bashfully basks his cheek in the white material of the night gown. He hopes that Kyrie will receive a strange golden glow from under the "gyp" from his hand for like light of the fireplace lights. Nero seems that his eyes in the corners begin to nip unpleasantly when other person's hands hesitantly, but with a clearly great strong feeling begin to stroke white hair.

Like a mountain from the shoulders. Just from her words.

\- ... Thank you, Kyrie, - he whispers, feeling ridiculous. - Probably, this is what I wanted to hear.

\- Well... how you can to be a sweet boy? - Kiri's smiling tone is heard in response.

Her body is tender; like a soft cloud under his cheek her white dress. And even now she is beautiful and kind - as always. Inside Nero, everything begins to bubble from the sensation of warm palms on the skin; inner demons leave the dark corners of his soul when Kyrie is nearby. And when he feels soft female lips on his crown with a quiet “smack”, he thinks that right now his heart will definitely break into thousands of pieces. He wants to be with her; wants to protect her, frantically protecting from the whole world, and he does. Silently slipping outside the church in the evenings he kills monsters in the streets from the incredible power that came from him. In addition to the Kredo, no one knows about the new ability.

\- Nero, - she whispers in his ear. He blissfully covers eyes - If you want, I can sing to you.

The relaxed “Mmh” with drooping eyelids serves as the answer “Yes,” which is why Kiri smile a little wider. Putting her hands on the whitish head and shoulder, she is very quiet - so that no one else can hear the two of them - she sings the drafts of her new song. The very one that she so wants to sing before the inhabitants of Fortune in a huge hall with a grandiose sculpture of God Sparda behind.


End file.
